The present invention generally relates to medical therapy, and more specifically for methods for treating acne vulgaris.
Acne vulgaris is an inflammatory disease of the pilosebaceous glands characterized by an eruption of the skin, often pustular in nature but not suppurative. One common bacteria associated with this disease is propionibacterium acnes. Acne is a common affliction of the adolescent and affects a small but significant percentage of the adult population. Acne lesions are of four basic types: comedones (blackheads or whiteheads), papules, pustules, and cysts (or nodules). Acne inflammatory disease results in unsightly lesions, particularly on the face, and in some cases results in severe scarring. Microbes, including or related to acne, exist that cause harm or disease in living tissues of humans and animals.
It would be desirable to add light of certain wavelengths to solutions for treatment of patients having acne vulgaris.